toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toons vs Cogs Football
The toons and the cogs had decided to have a football game to see which side was better, both of their managers had agreed that if a side was down to 6 players, that side had to forfeit the match, giving the other side a 3-0 win The referee (Colonel Rocco Blubbermonkey) blew his whistle for kick off. A rabbit named Harvey had the ball and was dribbling it to the cogs goal, when suddenly a nasty Tightwad decided to trip him over. The referee blew his whistle, and held up a yellow card to which the Tightwad grumbled about. Now, a cat named Creme Puff had the ball and was going to pass it to a horse named Mr.Ed when a Mr Hollywood threw a gear at Creme Puff which hit her right in the face, the referee blew his whistle again and gave the Mr Hollywood a straight red, because he had hurt Creme Puff. The cogs were down to 10 players and the manager didn't have any substitutes! A Glad Hander was dribbling the ball when Mr.Ed threw a pie in his face, the referee said "Play on, it was just a pie, toons always do that!" to which the Glad Hander protested against, but to no avail. He was so angry he exploded! The cogs were down to 9 players now! Derek the duck was on the ball, and he was very close to the cogs goal, when a Pencil Pusher threw a rubber at him, the referee blew his whistle yet again and gave a penalty and a yellow card to the Pencil Pusher, Derek the duck scored! The score was 1-0. The cogs were very nervous. They were down a goal, they had lost 2 of their players and another 2 of their players had yellow cards. The Pencil Pusher was embarrassed that he had given away the penalty, his teammates hated him now! The game continued, it was nearly half time, the referee was so ashamed of the cogs team, "What dirty players!" he thought. Mr.Ed had the ball, and was about to shoot for the cogs goal, quick as a flash a sneaky Big Wig threw a book at him which knocked him over and hurt him a little. The referee gave him a yellow card and the Pencil Pusher was furious with the referee, so furious that he ran up to him and snatched his yellow card, the next thing the Pencil Pusher saw was a red card! He had been sent off and the referee took his yellow card back. The cogs were down three players now! Two sent off, one exploded. The referee blew for half time. The start of the second half, a bear called Ivanna Godda De Baffroom had the ball and was dribbling it to the cogs goal, the cogs goalie saw his name and laughed so hard he fell over, Ivanna Godda De Baffroom easily scored! The score was now 2-0! The cogs manager was furious with the goalie for letting Ivanna Godda De Baffroom score. A toon named Hulamonkey who was a duck had the ball, the cogs manager shouted to the referee to book Hulamonkey for having monkey in her name when she was a duck, Hulamonkey protested, saying, "I'm a penguin disguised as a monkey as a duck." The referee thought that was a ridiculous reason to book a toon(after all he was a rabbit and he had monkey in his name) so the game went on. It was nearly full time and a bad tempered Corporate Raider had the ball and Mr.Ed ran up and tackled him, the Corporate Raider was so annoyed that he threw Mr.Ed! Bad move! Mr.Ed landed on the referee who gave the Corporate Raider a straight red for hurting Mr.Ed and him. The cogs were so worried, they were losing by 2 goals and four players had been sent off, just one more and they will of lost. The same Tightwad who had gotten a yellow card at the beginning of the match ran up to Hulamonkey and threw her! After Hulamonkey complained that she was hurt, the referee gave the Tightwad a red card for hurting Hulamonkey! The cog manager had to forfeit the match and the toons won 3-0! None of the toons fouled once, however the cogs committed foul after foul after foul! What dirty players the cogs are! Category:Fanfictions Category:Cog Sports Fanfictions